Time and Time Again
by Gigi Rose
Summary: This is Harry and Ginny, so what more is there to say? Well, they go to Dublin and begin to discover each other, then more conflict arises. I haven't written it all yet. This is my first fanfiction, so please R&R! Thanks!
1. The Dream

Hello to all the people reading this! Okay, this is my first fan fiction, so please give me pointers! This is Harry/Ginny, so live with it. They belong together, and I'm sure everyone known it by now.if you don't, you have been told now. This is about the "gang" going to Dublin and Hogwarts and stuff and then more stuff happens that I haven't written yet. Please R&R and thanks!!! ~Gigi  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ginny was the Gryffindor Seeker. She rode on a silver broomstick and had to catch the golden snitch. A typical snitch would fly around as fast as anything, but this snitch didn't move; it just stayed fluttering in one place, and yet she couldn't catch it. On top of that, even though it didn't move, it was always just out of reach.  
  
Ron then appeared out of nowhere. He came up beside her on what looked like a Cleansweep 7 broomstick. Ginny was just about to catch the snitch when Ron nudged her broom a little and she lost her balance, though she didn't fall off. This happened several times, then she looked at the snitch and noticed it had changed color-it was now green, with slight flashes of gold in it. Ron flew ahead of her and seemed to disappear, or at least he went out of her range of vision.  
  
She had her hand around the snitch, when her broom suddenly jerked backward. She was thrown from the broom and fell. The world went dark.  
  
Ginny awoke with a start. The dream became clearer in her memory as she sat breathing deeply. The dream had seemed so real, and then it began to fade away, as dreams do. Minutes passed. Eventually, Ginny's thoughts became fewer and further between, and she drifted back to sleep.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
When she woke up the next day, her mind was filled with odd and confusing thoughts. She remembered green and gold, though she couldn't remember what exactly was green and gold. She remembered Ron, though all she knew was that he had been in the way, although what he was in the way of was also unclear.  
  
She dressed and went down to the kitchen for breakfast. Ron and Fred were already eating.  
  
"Morning Ginny," said Ron cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah, morning," said Fred.  
  
Ginny sat down and buttered a biscuit. She was about to take a bite when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and saw, to her surprise, Hermoine Granger standing in the Weasley kitchen.  
  
"Hermoine!" Ginny exclaimed. Her biscuit fell to the table. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming!?!?"  
  
"Hello to you, to, Ginny!" the seventh-year girl answered. "And I did tell you I was coming, we said we'd see you in the summertime!"  
  
"We?"  
  
Just then, the tall, dark haired, green-eyed hero walked into the room. "Hello all!" Harry said happily. "Sorry we were late, there was some car trouble." He and Hermoine had just arrived from Surrey, where the Grangers went to "rescue" Harry from his relatives, whom he was living with for the summer. Ginny felt like she was about to burst, she was so embarrassed. She quickly excused herself from the table and ran upstairs, just as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were coming down. 


	2. Away For Now

This is going to be totally Harry and Ginny, well, maybe not totally, but.anyway.what more is there to say? Well, they go to Dublin and begin to discover each other, and then more conflict arises. It isn't finished yet, but I here is Ch. 2! Thanks for reading. I know the first chapter was a little blah, but this is my first fan fiction and I could really use some input! Please read and review!! Thanks! ~Gigi  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Hogwart's students had a week left of summer vacation, and they were planning to spend it having a great time. Hermoine, Ron, Harry, and Ginny were going to go to a Quidditch match in Dublin, and then stay there in Ireland for a few days, just having fun!  
  
Ginny had thought it was just going to be her and Ron, and maybe Fred and George as well. Harry and Hermoine were a big surprise, yet she wasn't disappointed!  
  
The four of them left the next day, arriving in Dublin around noon. They checked in to a small bed and breakfast (run by a witch, of course) and went to explore the town. There was a small pub near the bed and breakfast, so the four stopped and had some lunch. When they were through, they went to the stadium where the game was being held. They got middle seats, which were, in Ron's view (excuse the pun.ha ha.), the best, and sat down. Somehow or another, their seating arrangement landed Ginny in the middle, with Hermoine and Harry on either side of her. They talked about school, and Ginny was warned about all the sixth-year teachers.  
  
They quieted down when the game began. It was a good game: Ireland against France-Ireland won. When the Irish players came out, they flew around the field and made a big show of it, which was usual of course. One player in particular-a redheaded girl-seemed to notice and wave at the four of them. They thought nothing of it, though.  
  
At the end, the crowds slowly exited the arena. The friends did not hurry; they sat for a long time just sitting and enjoying the summer night air.  
  
Ginny loved being with those who had earned the name "The Trio." They were so kind, especially, Ginny noticed, Harry. She could tell his qualities had not changed one bit since their first meeting at the Hogwarts Express before Ron's first year.  
  
To Ginny, Harry was perfect in every way. His eyes were her medicine, and his voice was the most comforting thing she knew. She had kept her true feelings for him secret for so long. Everyone had known about her silly girlhood crush back in her first few years at Hogwarts, but this was real. She could tell, though she wasn't ready for anything to come of it.yet.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Ginny was fearful that she would lose Harry after his last year at Hogwarts. He would go off and work for the ministry and be all caught up and she would never see him again. She was also terrified that he could be killed and she would lose him forever.  
  
After a while of sitting and talking, the four of them stood up to leave, when a pretty looking Irish girl walked up to them. It was the Quidditch player they had seen earlier.  
  
"Excuse me," she began, "But I just had to know.are.are you.are." Oh great, they all thought, another Potter fan. "Are you Ron Weasley?" "WHAT?" Ron said, almost shouting. The girl continued speaking with a thick Irish-English accent.  
  
"You know, Ron Weasley.your dad's on the ministry? Right? And you're Ginny Weasley! Hello! I'm Bridget Deary. Me da's also on the ministry. He works in the Preservation of Muggle Rights department. He was so impressed on how your dad handled that incident with the ca' a few years ago. Who was it that took the ca', anyway? Well, whoever was pretty stupid! Don't you think?" Ginny and Hermoine struggled not to laugh. Ron turned red as his hair as she continued.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to meet you-make sure it was really you, ya' know? You go to Hogwarts, don't you? I wish I could. I never got in, but me mum's been teaching me all sorts of things! I can summon and charm and the whole lot."  
  
She paused. She seemed to be waiting for something. Ron, after a few seconds, realized he was supposed to speak.  
  
"Yeah.uhhh.I didn't know that anyone actually looked up to my dad.I mean, he's great and all but.Thanks!"  
  
"Oh, you shouldn't thank me.it's your da that should get the credit! And your brothers opened that shop down in Diagon Ally in London, didn't they? I love that store! I order stuff from their Owl Service here in Dublin. It's great! Aye, would you like to come for tea tomorrow? I don't know if you'll be around."  
  
"Yeah!" Ron interrupted. "That would be great.I.I can't wait!"  
  
"Okay then," Bridget said. "I will meet you here at tea time tomorrow! My da'll love to meet you!" She ran off and waved when she got to the exit.  
  
"Bye!" Ron called.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Ron didn't say anything on their way back to the bed and breakfast. Ginny had never seen him like this, and it was all she could do to keep from laughing. The "Trio" and Ginny went to dinner and then sat in the cozy lounge at the B&B (bed and breakfast). After a while, Ron announced he was tired and went to bed.  
  
Ginny, Harry, and Hermoine burst out laughing when he left the room. They all started talking at once. "Did you see his face?" "Can you believe it?" "Ron-and a girl! Ha!"  
  
"Even Professor Dumbledoor couldn't have predicted that one, let alone Professor Trelawny!" Hermoine said in between laughs. "He almost fainted on the spot!"  
  
"That was The Best of Ron, I think," Harry said.  
  
"Wow." (This is Ginny) "I'll never let him live that one down! As my sisterly duty, he will never forget this day!"  
  
Eventually, the laughter died down, and Hermoine went up to bed, leaving Harry and Ginny alone. Neither of them were tired, so they stayed up and played a few games of wizard's chess.  
  
"Wow Ginny. I can tell you're related to Ron! You're great at this."  
  
"Well, he taught me well." She paused. "Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's it like?" He looked up from the chessboard.  
  
"What's what like?"  
  
"Life." Ginny said. "I mean.without your parents and all." Their eyes met, and Ginny could see the pain in his eyes. The chess game was forgotten at once.  
  
"Do you really care?" he asked curiously, yet sensitively.  
  
"Harry.I'm surprised. I have always cared for you." Her voice trailed off when she realized what she had said. "I mean.y.you're one of my best friends. How could I not care?"  
  
"Well, why now? Why here? And what does it matter?"  
  
"Harry.I care. I really care. I want to understand.to try to understand, at least. I need to understand." I need to know, she thought.  
  
"Well," he sounded uncertain. "It's like.like."  
  
Does she really care about me? Why would she ask if she didn't? Could it be.she.? No one has ever tried to talk to me about it before.how do I respond? Who is she? She isn't the same Ginny I once knew. She's.different; I guess.more.I don't know.  
  
"Well." he began.  
  
It was nice, Harry thought, talking to Ginny. He liked the way she handled things. He could tell she wasn't the same little girl he had once known. She has grown up beautifully, Harry kept thinking. Wow. She is incredible. I can't believe I've never noticed this before! Wow.  
  
Ginny had thoughts as well. He has really gone through a lot. I mean, I knew his parents had died and all, but then he has had to live with the memory all this time. Wow. He is amazing. Wow.  
  
  
  
That night would live in the minds of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley for a long time. Both of them knew it. They were both beginning to see each other in new light. The times were changing.and no one knew what to expect anymore, including the blossoming friends. 


	3. More in Dublin

Chapter 3  
  
More Dublin  
  
The next day was filled with tea and cakes and stories. Everyone could tell that Ron was getting very fond of Bridget, although Bridget did not. Mr. Deary was very kind and very sociable. He was just overjoyed with everything Ron and Ginny told him about their father. He kept saying things like "Well I'll say." "How is it?" "Do you want me to believe such a thing!" and "Can it be?" Harry and Hermoine were enjoying all the stories of the Weasley family. To them, the Weasleys were the most interesting people they knew!  
  
Ron was enjoying himself as well. Anytime Bridget offered him something to eat, he would take it. If she talked, he would listen as if his life depended on it. It was all the rest of them could do not to laugh or say anything about it.  
  
Everyone had a great time. Being time, though, it eventually ran out, and the guests had to leave.  
  
"Bye Bridget," Ron said sheepishly. "I'll send you an owl sometime."  
  
"Okay! I can't wait to hear about Hogwarts!"  
  
After all the goodbyes were said, the students went back to their rooms and began to pack. They spent their last night at the pub near the B&B. It was great. They talked and laughed and just had a good time.  
  
They had eaten mushrooms and potatoes and drunken butterbeer. The people in the pub were very kind and, of course, especially to the famous Harry Potter.  
  
Soon enough, though, the pub emptied and only a few "night owls" were left to enjoy the summer night. By some odd vigor, the group of Hogwarts students broke up into two groups: Ron and Hermoine, and Harry and Ginny. Ron and Hermoine argued about school and work and their futures, mostly. Harry and Ginny just talked.  
  
They both felt a little awkward about the other night. Ginny, especially, felt odd about what she had said about Harry's parents and all. It had seemed a great thing to say at the time, but now she just couldn't talk about it. She kept thinking about what he had said.He didn't really say anything, really. He seemed unsure of himself, like even he didn't know what it was like to live without parents. He didn't seem aware of his life or himself. He just seemed.I don't know.nonchalant, or something like it.  
  
As they walked back to the B&B, Ginny planned what she would tell Harry when the time was right. She wanted to save it for the train ride home, when they could have a little more privacy.  
  
"Ginny?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"Yes Harry?" She sounded hopeful. Harry moved a little closer to her so that his voice would not be heard. Ron and Hermoine were a few feet behind laughing about something that had happened in the pub.  
  
"Uh.about the other night. I just didn't know what to say. I mean, no one has ever asked me anything like that before."  
  
"It's okay Harry. I think I understand. I mean, I don't understand, but I'm really trying. You just can't explain it, can you?"  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
From the author: Okay, I hope the story is getting better. This is my first fan fiction and I am learning as I go! Thanks for reading! 


	4. Their Return

Chapter 4 Their Return  
  
Their return to the Burrow was with great rejoicing. Mrs. Weasley had missed Ginny and Ron and, oddly enough, Harry and Hermoine. (She was a very diligent mother.Need I say more?)  
  
The next day, the students got on the Hogwarts express and traveled to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Their year was filled with discovery and excitement. The Dark Lord Voldomort's powers had thought to be increasing, but no being had seen any sign of him or his followers. All the same, everyone was tense. Though Dumbledoor was still in power and all was well at Hogwarts, most of the students were terrified of what could happen. Ginny, especially, comforted herself to sleep that Harry would be all right and that she would wake and be happy for He was alive.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
From the author: I know this is really short, but I haven't had much time lately!  
  
Sorry! 


End file.
